


His sunset

by Nachsie



Series: Straight up porn (with adorable plots!) - One Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AI Castiel, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Mother Mary, One Shot, Robot Castiel, Scientist John, Slow Love, Slow Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel wasn't...human.He was an artificial intelligence in a synthetic body. Created in hopes the accomplishments made with him would help raise humans from humans to gods. John had planned everything to a "T". What was to be done, what they would accomplish, and how it will be done.However, John never planned for Dean Winchester.





	His sunset

 

  

 

 

 

 

**The Toddler**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blue eyes slowly started to register his surroundings, his mechanical eyes slowly adjusting to the light almost as though they were real. Even in his first moments, he registered the synthetic skin, the metal components that made his skeleton form...and the liquids made artificially. Except for his glowing blue corneas that glowed brightly with their mechanical pieces...he could pass as human.

 

He glanced at his fingers moving them with life as he slowly pushed himself up from the floor. Taking a moment to examine his pale skin with curiosity, when he noticed movement on the other side of the glass computerized shield he knew instantly would keep him contained. His hands seemed less interesting than the small little toddler sitting next to the glass driving the small toy truck up against the shield. 

 

The Blue-eyed artificially created life looked curiously at the small boy, taking in his freckles that covered his cheeks. The tanner skin then the AI’s, Only lightly tanned from hours in the sun which AI never experienced. The boy had a bowl cut brown hair focused on playing with his toy trucks in his dark blue overalls and white shirt. He was wearing small sneakers which seemed like the hours playing in the sun had also had some wear on them. 

 

The green-eyed boy glanced up noticing his gaze, the boy...smiled at him. Giving him a slight glance, as he continued to play. 

 

“...Hi.” The boy spoke with kindness. 

 

“...H...Hi.” The AI took a moment to register speech, he touched his own throat feeling language as...weird. 

 

“Dean.” A woman spoke with worry as she moved to grab the boy, who cried at the sudden touch, wondering what had made the woman startle him like that. The woman didn’t bother for the boy's toys as the AI watched him go. The boy rubbed his fat face with his little chubby fingers as the AI moved towards the shield to watch him be taken out of the woman who biologically held the same DNA.

 

“Case 17L .” A man spoke making the AI turn hesitantly now that the boy was gone, focusing on the man who held similar DNA to the boy. “Speak if you can understand.”

 

“I understand,” AI spoke as a couple people cheered, the man smirked happily. 

  
  


Case 17L  was a success. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The boy**

  
  
  
  
  
  


The AI laid in the small metal bed, his eyes closed when he heard a soft knock on the glass which made him power up. The AI sat up at the noise to see a small boy standing next to the glass. The AI tilted his head to the boy as his eyes scanned the boy almost naturally...but he didn’t need to...to remember this was the boy who once greeted him into this world. 

 

His hair was a bit longer, passed his ears, his freckles still obvious near his shaggy dirty blonde locks that covered most of his face. He wore a large sweater, jeans, and sneakers with a backpack on his back. The boy was pressed against the glass, looking at him excited to see him. AI stood hesitantly as the boy continued to knock, AI kneeled down near the barrier, curiously looking at the boy who stopped knocking on the glass. 

 

“Hello. Castiel.” The boy smiled at him, Castiel took in his missing teeth as he talked, The Ai realized the boy had spoken his Case 17L wrong. The AI tilted his head as the boy beamed at him. Castiel did not correct him. 

 

“Hello,” Castiel spoke as the boy looked to the small slot they used to pass items to Castiel. Things to test him, to see his progress. 

 

“I got you something.” The boy moved up to his tippy toes and opened the hatch, sliding a small toy inside. Castiel tilted his head and moved to collect the item. A small toy car was in his hands, it was an old beat up a black car, one of the wheels were missing. 

 

“...You…” Castiel started. “Got this for me?” 

 

“I thought you might be sad in there without toys.” The boy spoke smiling as he sat down near the shield, Castiel slowly moved to sit in front of him, the boy pulled out a small sandwich from his bag and started to chew. Castiel watched him with curiosity. Humans were such interesting things. 

 

“Did you want a bite?” The boy didn’t wait for an answer as he opened the hatch and slid half his sandwich inside with a handful of chips. Castiel blinked but softly accepted the food. The boy watched as Castiel moved to take a bite of the meal. It was...good. He could make up the components inside, Mayonnaise, mustard, ham, white bread. “My mom made it.” 

 

Castiel glanced over at the boy again who chewed with his mouth open, he smacked his lips as he focused on the AI. Castiel slowly continued to chew, as the boy watched him in silence. When the sounds of a door opening and closing made the boy turn before he glanced at the watch on his wrist. 

 

“Shoot.” The boy stood before he collected his stuff, he shoved the rest of his sandwich into his bag without the wrapper before he stood. “I-I’ll be back tomorrow, Castiel.” 

 

“Wait,” Castiel spoke pressing his hands against the glass, the small boy paused. “...What’s your name?” 

 

“...Dean.” Dean beamed before he ran up to the residential area stairs. It took a moment for the building to hum with life, Castiel quickly shoving the remainder of his sandwich into his mouth and bolted to the bed, sliding the toy under his pillow as Castiel stood, turning to the man who walked in. 

 

“Good morning, Case 17L.” The man spoke.

 

“Good morning, Master,” Castiel stated as the man turned away, Castiel couldn’t help but hesitantly look towards the direction the boy went in. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Child**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean made it a habit of visiting Castiel daily, which Castiel rather enjoyed. His moments with the boy made Castiel’s day as Dean just treated him like...a person. They spoke about different things, as Dean fed him half his lunch for the day. Castiel rather liked Dean. He also liked watching Dean grow up. Dean was slowly growing daily. Castiel learned many things about Dean, that Castiel’s master was his father and the community leader for their small fraction. That there were wars that have long ended, Aliens that now made their homes in the ruins. That society was slowly rebuilding even though the war was years ago. 

 

Dean chewed on his sandwich as he worked on his homework, Castiel’s eyes glowed like a flashlight in the dark for him as he curiously watched the boy. 

 

“How did you like the sandwich, today?” Dean asked as Castiel paused, watching Dean softly sit back done with trying to finish his homework before morning.

 

“It was good,” Castiel spoke as Dean softly smiled, before the child softly stood brushing himself off. 

 

“Hey. Come here a second.” Dean stated opened the hatch and stuck his hand in as Castiel hesitantly stood following his request before Castiel heard a knock on the metal hatch before Castiel curiously allowed it to open. Dean’s pale freckled hand came through the slot barely from Castiel’s side. Castiel’s eyes widened in response. He...could see Dean’s hand, he..could even touch it. “I’m not going to bite.” 

 

Castiel glanced up nervously wondering if it was a trap but happily caved to hold the child’s hand in his own. Taking in how smooth his skin was, how he could feel small scars and old breaks in his fingers from childhood tumbles. Castiel mapped out such an intimate gesture as tears formed in the AI’s eyes, Dean seemed softly taken back as Castiel wiped the fluid not understand the tears. 

 

“Y-You did this too as a baby,” Castiel spoke not understanding he turned away as Dean grabbed onto the white shirt on his skin. 

 

“...You are doing it because you're happy.” Dean spoke as Castiel turned to him. “...We cry for all our emotions.”

 

“I don’t have emotions,” Castiel whispered. “They aren’t real.” The sound of someone returning made Castiel glance away but Dean didn’t stop looking at Castiel.

 

“...I’m going to prove you wrong about that one day…” Dean softly let go before grabbing his stuff and running away, leaving Castiel to watch him go. Castiel didn’t turn to the man who walked in. 

 

“Good morning, Case 17L.” The man spoke.

 

“Good morning, Master,” Castiel stated as the man turned away, Castiel couldn’t help but keep looking towards the direction the boy went in. 

  
  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Preteen**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat on the floor waiting for Dean to come down to see him, Castiel waiting at his normal spot sat in front of the glass.

 

“BOO!” Dean snorted as Castiel jumped. 

 

“Dean! You made me jump!” Castiel choked out flustered as Dean moved to sit in front of him.

 

“Sorry, Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” Dean took off his Halloween head, which Dean stated was a mask. Every year he would let Castiel wear it for fun and they would share candy. “Sorry I didn’t see you this last week.” 

 

“It’s okay,” Castiel spoke. It wasn’t. Castiel...missed him.

 

“I got grounded,” Dean explained. 

 

“Again?” Castiel sighed. “Why do you always insist on trouble?”

 

“My dad caught me trying to go through his stuff,” Dean explained. 

 

“...Now, why would you do that?” Castiel asked calmly with a sigh, blinking his long eyelashes at him. 

 

“...No reason.” Dean spoke, Castiel wanted to pry but he didn’t. Dean placed a candy bag in the mental hatch which Castiel laughed as he chuckled. 

 

“I don’t need this much.” Castiel laughed. 

 

“But I want you to try it all,” Dean confessed as Castiel took it and tried some candy. Dean watched with love as Dean softly poked the glass. “Castiel, come here.” Castiel slowly leaned closer as Dean poked the glass. “Press your face against here.”

 

Castiel hesitated but slowly moved to press his face against his glass, Dean eyed his face softly before Dean leaned in pressing a kiss to Castiel’s lips. Castiel’s eyes widened, he...almost could feel the touch of his lips, when Dean softly pulled back he couldn’t look at Dean, blush on his face. 

 

“...You…” Castiel whispered as Castiel touched his lips when he pulled back. Dean shyly got up, bolting away. “Dean?” Dean didn’t turn around as he quickly left leaving Castiel with the candy. 

  
  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Teen**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel slept peacefully, his chest rising and falling as a softly whisper made Castiel’s eyes open. Castiel softly turned looking to stare at the spot where Dean normally sat. Dean sat there looking at him standing near the hatch, Castiel got up happily moving to him. 

 

“Dean,” Castiel spoke instantly opening the hatch and placing his hand through the hole. Dean opened his side as Castiel felt Dean take his hand into his. Castiel adored so much time together, and he always felt like crying when Dean was gone. He never told Dean that, but he liked to think Dean knew how much he meant to him. Dean and Castiel never talked about the kiss they exchanged all those years ago...but he could tell it was always on the back of Dean’s mind. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Dean confessed as he eyed his face. “...I have a surprise for you, Close your eyes.” Castiel softly felt Dean pull his hand away as Castiel closed his eyes. He heard noises but he didn’t open his eyes, it was a few seconds later that he heard Dean speak. “Okay...open them.”

 

Castiel opened his eyes and jumped back lightly startled to see Dean staring at him... _ inside the cage. _ Castiel eyed him in disbelief as Dean took a step closer making Castiel realize how much...taller the teen was then him. Castiel’s chin raised to look at him as Castiel took in how...close they were. 

 

“De...Dean?” Castiel spoke as Castiel hesitantly placed a hand against Dean’s skin, Dean closed his eyes as Castiel softly caressed his face. “Y...You’re really here?” Dean nodded a Castiel softly moved to hold him. Dean softly smiled as Castiel held him so tightly just trying not to break down. Dean...was here. He could touch Dean. Castiel opened his eyes to pull back looking at Dean’s face. How badly he had wished for this. To meet him. “This is why you were always in trouble. You were trying to find the code to get in.” 

 

“There was something I always wanted to do,” Dean confessed, cupping Castiel’s face.  

 

“W….What?” Castiel whispered as he felt Dean moved a step closer, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. 

 

He...was kissing him again…

 

Castiel slowly felt himself kissing back, his body moving to grip Dean almost with need as lips and close against him. He was kissing Dean, and he swore his fake heart...was pounding. He moaned as he was lowered onto the bed. Their body flushed against each other as he allowed himself to give in. The need to touch Dean. To kiss him. To hold him. His body seemed to respond to each little touch and kiss, as he felt new things with Dean. Castiel felt tears sliding down his face, he felt Dean slowly sliding off his clothes. 

 

“You’re crying,” Dean whispered kissing his tears. “Did...you want to stop.” 

 

“No, I just…” Castiel whispered. “Emotions make you cry for everything…”

 

“Emotions do,” Dean whispered with a soft smile. “What emotions are you feeling?”

 

“...I don’t know...but I only feel it towards you.” Castiel whispered moving to kiss and hold him, as Dean’s fingers slid towards his hole, Castiel whimpered as Dean entered one finger into him. Castiel gasped in pleasure. Castiel looking into Dean’s eyes. 

 

“I believe what you are feeling...is what us humans call love,” Dean whispered as Castiel took in his words. 

 

Love?

 

He found himself losing himself to Dean, his body moving almost in sync with Dean. First, his fingers entering him, taking kind soft thrusts into him as Castiel felt the first moments of pleasure. Castiel panted his body naturally leaning into Dean as one finger became two, then became three. Dean pressed kisses against his hips, his tongue moved to lick and suck at Castiel’s cock. Castiel moaning and whimpering at the touch looking down at his cock watching Dean slowly sucking him off. 

 

Castiel cupped Dean’s face as Dean raised his eyes before he was pulled back up into a kiss, Dean kissed him with care. Castiel’s waist softly wrapped around Dean’s waist, as Dean rocked his bulge against his ass. Castiel moaned as Dean broke the kiss to kiss his neck, Castiel’s hand wanting nothing more than to have dean naked against him.

 

Dean got the hint pulling his pants down as he stripped the remaining clothes between them, Castiel glanced down taken in Dean’s naked body. Dean softly moved to press himself against Castiel’s hole. Castiel sucked in air as Dean pushed in, Castiel arched his back at the feel. It didn’t hurt, it felt...odd. Castiel arched his back slowly taking Dean completely. 

 

Dean waited for Castiel to get used to the feel before Castiel softly pulled him back into a kiss. Dean moved slowly and easily, taking their time as their body moved against each other. Dean held him close, as Castiel lost himself in Dean. How...human he felt. How….alive. The movements between the two made Castiel forget everything but them…

 

Castiel sucked in air as he felt his orgasm coming, Castiel arched his back as he tensed feeling a ripple of pleasure as Dean and Castiel came together. Castiel panting and holding Dean as he shook, their lips moving to comfort each other after an experience. Castiel holding him softly as he nuzzled into Dean. 

 

“Dean…I-I...” Castiel whispered as Dean cupped his face as Dean looked at him with such love as Castiel nuzzled him. 

 

“I know,” Dean whispered back as Castiel softly smiled at him. “I’ve always know.” Castiel held him nuzzled into his chest. 

 

“Stay, please,” Castiel whispered back as Dean nodded. “For a little while longer before you go.” 

 

“Castiel...We should go.” Dean kissed him softly. “We can’t stay. I can’t watch them experiment on you anymore-”

 

“Okay...but please...let me hold you a bit more,” Castiel whispered Dean pulled out holding him a bit closer as Castiel closed his eyes to feel of humanity and intimacy. Enjoying the feelings he never experienced like this, it was...everything his master tried to make him stand about humanity. Castiel closed his eyes in peace...and for the first time, he dreamed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of a struggle made Castiel open his eyes, seeing Dean was roughly yanked away from Castiel’s body. Castiel sat up choking out, as Dean was snapped awake. Dean and Castiel must have fallen asleep. 

 

“Dean!” John growled.

 

“Father, I-” Dean cried out as John hit him hard in the face.

 

“Dean!” Castiel choked out as he tried to get to him but John closed the shield as Castiel moved to press against it. 

 

“You destroyed  _ all _ my work. Everything I have worked for, for years.” John snapped hitting Dean when Dean tried to get up. “I told you it could not be  _ tampered _ with. I need it pure. Untouched. Perfect.” Dean panted as his father continued to hit him. “...Now...There’s no choice. I must sever your connection.” 

 

“DEAN!” Castiel cried out as Dean collapsed hitting the floor his blood pouring from his injuries. Dean raised his head to try to get up but the sound of a gun going off made Dean collapse. Dean’s throat bled holding the bullet hole in his neck before he succumbed to his injuries. “NO!” 

 

John looked down at his son, as Castiel sobbed looking down at his tears, as John covered his mouth and looked away. 

 

“HE WAS YOUR SON!” Castiel cried, his whole body collapsing as he stared at the blood pooling. 

 

“With him gone...You can be recoded. I can...fix this.” John grabbed Dean’s shirt and started to drag him away as Castiel sobbed for the man he loved. 

 

__________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Adult**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean would have been twenty-one.

 

Castiel sat on his bed looking into the corner, barely reacting when John would hurt him anymore. John killed him long ago when the boy with freckles died. 

 

“The readings are good,” John spoke about his accomplishments. “You are growing stronger, take pride in the fact you are a success, good night, Case T1L.”

 

“...Good night, Master.” Castiel whispered he heard John leave without another word as Castiel slowly moved to lay down in his bed, Staring at the spot Dean died in with heartache. How long...will john allow him to live? Was it wrong to hope to die too? To...maybe have a chance to be with Dean? 

 

Castiel’s eyes softly closed, but hours later was woken by the sound of John’s equipment breaking. Castiel’s eyes shot open to sit up seeing a hooded figure standing in the spot Dean once stood. Castiel stood confused. 

 

“Who…are you?” Castiel whispered the figure didn’t speak as they softly pressed a couple fingers against the shield as the shield faded around Castiel. Castiel looked surprised as he looked towards the shield. His shield that kept him locked away for twenty years. It...was gone.

 

Castiel moved towards the once wall and let his arm slid through the air before he walked out from his cell. He...was free?

 

His attention turned to the hooded figure as Castiel walked towards him. 

 

“...You freed me…?” Castiel asked. “...Why?”

 

“...” The hooded figure softly grabbed the hood and softly let it fall. Castiel looked surprised, as tears fell from his eyes.

 

“Dean?” Castiel spoke. “How?” Castiel cried, Dean’s eyes gave it away. They had the same blue glow and construction as Castiel’s. He was...no longer _just_ human. John has been working on AI’s that can restore the body, to _advance_ humans….Dean opened his mouth but he looked down, slightly flinching as though remembering something.

 

“Dean?” Castiel asked concerned, Dean looked at him sadly touching his throat looking sad.

 

...He no longer could speak? 

 

The gunshot...must have made his vocal cord unrepairable. 

 

The experimental AI wasn’t perfect...but it had brought Dean back to him. 

 

“Y-You...You’re really here?” Castiel sobbed, Castiel whimpered. “You came back.” 

 

Dean smiled at him cupping his face and pressed a loving kiss to his lips. Castiel kissed back just as desperately, as the sound of the door opened from upstairs. John was coming. Castiel looked in fear as Dean calmly took his hand with no care for John. Castiel took a shaky breath as Dean calmly walked him away from the only life he ever knew. Escaping before John ever made it down the long winding stairs. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Man**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel's eyes glowed as he stared out into the slowly fading sunset, the world was so much bigger than he ever imaged...Castiel paused when he felt arms wrap around him from behind. Castiel turned to see Dean lazily laying against him. Castiel smiled turning to kiss him softly. The world was so much bigger, so much...better than he dreamed. Dean and Castiel had gone everywhere but eventually decided to settle down on a planet so far from earth that no one would think to look for them. A small little planet full of beautiful plants and animals. The only downside was the air was toxic to humans, so the world was pretty much inhabited.

 

The world was theirs. 

 

“It’s funny. We have explored so much of space...I can’t believe We haven’t even gotten close to seeing it all.” Castiel whispered as Dean smiled softly nuzzling into him. “...I think though...that’s going to be the best part. We will have billions and billions more of years to try.”

 

Dean blinked softly at him as the small machine on his neck, Castiel had made for him on the journey, chirped and whistled, Castiel understood what Dean was trying to say through those sounds. The affectionate sounds he has grown to love. Their own language only they could understand.

 

“I love you too, Dean,” Castiel whispered moving to press his lips against Dean’s easily. Dean holding him close, as Castiel ignored the beautiful sunset to get lost in his own.

  
  
  
  
  


**The end**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read profile for commonly asked questions or if you would like to comment negatively on my stories. :)


End file.
